Navidad
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Porque en esta fecha, todos desean a alguien con quien beber, comer pastel y pasar una agradable y placentera velada. ¡Chrismas Cake! xD


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla XD

¡Oh Dios Mío! XD

Ya se que estamos a inicios de febrero, ya se que navidad fue hace más de un mes xD

¡Pero vamos! Nunca es tarde y como dicen:

Mejor tarde que nunca xD

¿Y a quién le gusta el NaruSasu a quién?

Dedicado a mary-chyan y a uvito-chyan hahahaha LOL

* * *

**Navidad**

Japón no tenía como tal una tradición establecida para el veinticuatro de diciembre, así que sus habitantes tomaron una de las costumbres occidentales y la modificaron a su gusto.

En esa fecha tan especial, las parejas se reunían para comer el conocido "Christmas Cake" y también con los amigos o conocidos más cercanos y queridos.

Para la tan esperada noche buena, Kakashi-sensei había alquilado una casa rural en medio de una montaña muy cómoda de al menos tres pisos, casi una mansión para pasar una _"velada romántica" _con su adorado Iruka-sensei pero este quizás no entendió el mensaje.  
_  
Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Temari, Hinata y TenTen._

Los alumnos más queridos para el moreno fueron invitados a el fin de semana en la casa y estos, invitaron a sus amigos y para suerte del peligris, habían traído mucha comida, Sake y el famoso pastel de navidad.

El pequeño y poco decorado árbol de navidad se llenó de regalos y cerca de media noche, acompañados por el Sake y el pastel, les gano la impaciencia y comenzaron a abrir los presentes.

Un poco ebrio, pero muy consciente de sus actos, Kakashi-sensei los detuvo a todos antes de que dieran un paso y sacando una caja de mediano tamaño de color azul, busco una que tuviese su nombre y también la tomó sonriente.

— **¡Solo Iruka-sensei puede ver lo que he comprado para él**!— Y alegando esas palabras sonrojado y molesto como un borracho cualquiera, tomó a su pareja de la muñeca y lo arrastró escaleras arriba.  
_  
Seguramente se trataba de algún juguete sexual..._

Después del silencio incomodo y vergonzoso, además de los rezos por la pobre alma de Iruka-sensei, continuaron con la entrega de regalos.

Kiba, muy sonrojado, le entregó su presente a Hinata, el cual termino siendo un dulce y tierno perro de peluche.

¿Mensaje subliminal?

Ella, aún más sonrojada que él, con mucha vergüenza más por el regalo que por el gesto, le entregó la cajita.  
_  
Shampoo para perros_.

¿Otro mensaje subliminal?

Shikamaru, estratégicamente, después de haberlo pensado y planificado mucho, le entregó a Temari el único regalo que podría complacer a una mujer como ella sin ofenderla: _Dinero_. La rubia, felizmente le entrego un nuevo tablero de shoji.

No había mejor regalo para_ su _hombre que ese.

Chouji, un poco apenado, le entrego un sobre llenó de grasa y alguna que otra mancha de comida a Ino, quien al principio se enojo por el estado de la envoltura, pero al ver que el contenido del sobre eran dos pasajes a París por una semana con todo pago, la hizo amarlo.

Ella por su parte, le entrego un libro el cual segundos después se arrepintió.

_"Pierda peso"_

Gaara, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le entregó a Lee una linda bolsa color arena que contenía un par de zapatos deportivos nuevos, un traje nuevo -Verde por supuesto- muñequeras y todo tipo accesorio para entrenar.

La bestia verde de Konoha, quedo mucho más que enamorado de su pelirrojo y con mucha emoción, le entrego su regalo, un hermoso reloj de arena.  
_  
Porque el rojo combinaba extraordinariamente con el verde._

Neji, ante la vergüenza en la cual lo sumergían sus compañeros, prefirió quedarse callado justo como Gaara y Sasuke. Le entregó una larga y gran caja oscura a TenTen que contenía una hermosa katana negra, sin filo por supuesto, nadie deseaba morir a causa de que la chica probara su nueva arma y menos en noche buena.

Tenten con mucha dificultad, le entrego un saco de boxeo con forma humana. No era un secreto para nadie que ser la víctima de los "_famosos_" puntos de chakra de Neji era un mes en cama sin poder moverse.

Naruto le entregó una bolsa azul oscuro metalizado al moreno y de inmediato irrumpió en una risa terrible que contagió a todos. Era una camisa con un mensaje especial, pero su diversión duró muy poco. Sasuke le entrego una bolsa naranja.

¿Coincidencia de la vida?

Ambos se habían regalado la misma camisa y ahora, el rubio enojado se ponía la prenda bajo la superior mirada del moreno y entre las risas de todos.

_I Love my Boyfriend_

Por otro lado, Sakura ni Sai tenían pareja ni con quien pasar la noche así que pasaron directamente a los demás presentes.

Ino le regaló a Sakura un sostén de niña en burla, debido a sus pequeños -_Casi inexistentes_- senos mientras que su amiga le regalo extensiones de cabello postizas, ambas llenas de ira tuvieron que ser separadas.

Gaara también uso el mismo _modo operandi_ que Shikamaru, entregándole un sobre sencillo pero con contenido sustancioso a su hermana, mientras que ella le regaló a él un abrigo con un dibujo de mapache; Naruto le regaló a Sai -_A pesar de los celos del Uchiha_- un libro un poco tétrico.

_Cómo no ser tan extraño y asustar a las personas _

Mientras que a Sakura, le obsequio un lindo set de maquillaje escogido con la ayuda de Ino, recibiendo por ello un golpe.

— **¡¿Estás diciéndome que necesito maquillarme para verme linda?**

Ahora el rubio entendía el por Shikamaru y Gaara se evitaban problemas y se ahorraban tiempo. También con ayuda de Temari comprendió el poder del efectivo.

Neji le regalo a su prima un perfume; mientras que Lee le regalo una caja de condones a Kiba ¿Qué? Él era un chico precavido.

Naruto le regalo a Gaara una de esas pelotas desestresantes para cuando quisiera matar a alguien y el pelirrojo le obsequio un cupón de ramen gratis por todo un año en Ichiraku y Sasuke rabio un poco ante ello ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido a él?

Sakura no pudo evitar regalarle una camisa muy ajustada y de botones a Sasuke, Ino por su parte, le regaló un reloj, nada comprometedor sólo simple amistad -_al menos por parte de la rubia-_.

Shikamaru le regalo a su buen amigo Chouji una guía con los mejores restaurantes de todo el país además de una cena gratis en cada una de ellas.

Extrañamente, Sai le regaló a Sakura un libro.

_Como dejar de tener imagen de mandona y fea delante de los hombres_

Y allí iba otro que recibía un golpe esa noche, era mala suerte que esta vez Naruto no había intentado defenderlo.

Así que entre gustos y disgustos se acabaron los regalos al igual que el pastel y alguno que otro término al límite divisorio de la ebriedad y la inconsciencia.

— **¡Io no etoy borrasha!**

Temari comenzaba a hacer el ridículo sobre la mesa mientras Shikamaru intentaba quitarle la botella. A los pocos segundos de negar lo obvio, la rubia necesitaba un baño con urgencia.

—**La llevaré al baño, será mejor que no entren o podría ocurrir una desgracia— **Nara apenas y pudo llevarla a tiempo, un poco más y no habría podido cerrar la puerta.

Gaara suspiró y bebió un poco de su copa, gracias a Kami su hermana había conseguido un esposo que se preocupase por ella y más importante, que la soportara.

— **¿Qué tal guaspo?**— Rock Lee apareció de la nada y se sentó a su lado nuevamente, después de una larga conversación, se había ido a cambiar de ropa y puesto la que el pelirrojo le había regalado, el único inconveniente es que estaba al revés.**— ¿Qué tal mi veo?**

Gaara sonrió para si mismo y le quitó el vaso del cual Lee estaba a punto de beber. —**Te pusiste la ropa al revés.**

— **¿Ensherio?—**Sin mucha atención se vio a si mismo y repitiendo las enseñanzas de Kakashi-sensei, tomó al pelirrojo de la muñeca y lo arrastro escaleras arriba. —**Entonces tendrás que ashudarme.  
**  
_Y ya iban tres parejas, quedaban cuatro..._

— **Nee, Hinata-chan ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el jardín?**— Y al parecer Kiba no tenía planeado quedarse con los demás, al fin podría estar a solas con ella. Daba gracias al cielo y bendecía el momento en el cual se le ocurrió dejar a Akamaru en casa.

—**Me encantaría, Kiba-kun**— Ambos un tanto sonrojados se perdieron entre la oscuridad y el silencio del jardín.

Todo ocurría bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura, ahora sólo quedaban dos parejas, ella y Sai. Por unos momentos se sintió miserable y es que, todos tenían alguien con quien pasar la noche, todos excepto ella, y Sai, pero él estadísticamente no contaba.

Se fijo a su alrededor, en una esquina el extraño moreno leía muy entretenido su libro y en otra, Naruto se estaba devorando -_Y no literalmente_- a Sasuke.

El rubio tocaba, manoseaba y acariciaba con descaro cada parte del moreno y es que, no lo culpaba, de estar en su lugar también haría lo mismo.

Sonrió para si cuando recordó el detalle de las camisas, ambos eran tan parecidos al punto de llegar en ocasiones a pensar en lo mismo solamente cuando esto involucrara al otro.

Y no paso mucho tiempo para que Naruto arrastrara a Sasuke escaleras arriba, ¡Ja! ella podría jurar que la fogosidad y pasión de su rubio amigo se evaporaba al estar debajo de aquel delicioso moreno.

Ella no tenía mucho conocimiento acerca de cómo, por qué, dónde o cuándo se manejaba esa relación, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que Sasuke era un gran seme. A los escasos minutos, ella tomó una botella de sake y subió como todos los demás hacia su habitación.

En soledad bebió sin contemplación el liquido y al cabo de un rato tuvo que levantarse, definitivamente tenía que escuchar a Shikamaru cuando este dijese que beber sentado era algo malo. Ya estaba en presencia de las arcadas y el ácido lo sentía en su garganta.

Iba en dirección al baño, específicamente en busca de papel desechable para limpiar y al lavabo para cepillar sus dientes del natural sabor vomito. Repentinamente, escuchó ciertos sonidos _extraños_ pero muy conocidos por ella.

Gemidos iban y venían, eran pronunciados e inútilmente acallados. Con cautela y muy, muy despacio, se acercó a la puerta y con mucha atención y cierto deleite escuchó los soniditos que hicieron vibrar cada parte de su ser.

**_—Sasuke..._**

Reconoció de inmediato la voz de Naruto, quien gemía con descontrol.

_—**Ni...lo pienses...**_

Tras la voz de su amigo rubio, la de Sasuke, quien habló con un tanto de dificultad y con un deje de molestia o quizás incomodidad.

Por el jadeo de ambos, el ambiente pesado y caluroso, a demás de los gemidos, Sakura solo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

¿Acaso esos dos...?  
_  
"La curiosidad mató al gato"_

Con la misma habilidad y sigilo por la que era conocida, se atrevió a deslizar un poco, y sólo un poco el shoji de la habitación la cual ocupaban sus dos mejores amigos, quienes ni siquiera se percataron de que eran observados.

Y por la pequeña rendija de la puerta fijó su mirada, encontrándose con una escena que no se arrepentía de ver.

Y la curiosidad no la había matado sino algo muy contrarío a eso, la había excitado.

Lo que había visto rompía todos los esquemas y niveles de lo que ella alguna vez creyó o pensó creer. Sasuke estaba recostado sobre el futón y tras su cabeza, una serie de almohadas lo inclinaban un poco y sobre él, sentado y sin pantalones, Naruto se movía de arriba hacia abajo en un constante ritmo de impaciencia y placer.  
_  
Lo estaba cabalgando..._

Ella estuvo a punto de colapsar, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó, tragó seco, sintiendo de nuevo el ardor en su garganta debido al alcohol y al vomito pero no importó, lo que estaba presenciando valía eso y muchas otras penalidades.

Si Haruno Sakura pudiese cambiar de lugar, momento, circunstancia y situación, definitivamente desearía estar entre Naruto y Sasuke justo en ese preciso momento.

Recorriendo el cuerpo de ambos se dio cuenta de que ninguno llevaba pantalón, pero conservaban la camisa que curiosamente ambos se habían regalado aquella misma noche.  
**  
"I Love my Boyfriend"**

Y ya comenzaba a comprender la pasión incomprensible que ambos se profesaban, y vaya que eso debía ser amor, mucho amor. Sakura comenzaba a preguntarse si llevaban mucho rato haciéndolo y aún más, le preocupaba el haberse perdido de algún beso o la parte emocionante del sexo oral.

Además de las dudas, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo repentinamente cuando Naruto separó las manos del vientre de Sasuke y aproximándose a este le besó, pero aquello no era cualquier beso. En varias ocasiones la lengua de ambos salieron de sus bocas y se acariciaban sin control para que luego el moreno tomara los cabellos del rubio y bruscamente, de un empujón lo llevase a juntar sus labios nuevamente.

El pudor y la seriedad de Sasuke se fue directo al infierno cuando se incorporó quedando sentado y descaradamente tomó a Naruto de las nalgas apretándolas en el proceso y redujo el espacio entre ellos, haciéndole levantar un poco para luego sentarlo vilmente sobre su miembro.

**_—Bastardo..._**

Le reclamó el rubio entre besos, pero no parecía muy convencido de sus palabras y eso, sin duda era lo más extaciante de todo.

Sonrió complacida, después de todo siempre tuvo razón. Sasuke era un autentico semental y Naruto sólo era un Uke fogoso.

Por un momento se olvidó del tiempo y del espacio, dedicándose sólo a ver como aquellos dos seres -Porque por unos momentos se olvidó de que eran sus amigos y peor aún, de que eran humanos- encajaban sus cuerpos con una naturaleza, seguridad y un obvio placer que la hacían pensar que aquello húmedo en la comisura de sus labios era baba.

Sakura decidió no pensar y abandonarse por completo a lo que veía y es que, por más que quisiera evitarlo, el miembro erecto y duro de su dorado y tostado amigo -Además de suertudo- en sus movimientos descompasados y moviéndose hacia todas direcciones, sólo incrementaba su deseo de estar entre aquellos dos.

Una de las manos de Sasuke dejó el redondito y apretujable trasero para fijarse en la espalda del rubio, dando ligeras caricias debajo de la camisa, justo en la columna y proporcionándole corriente pasional en cada una de sus vértebras. Naruto tomó la cabeza del moreno, separando sus rostros para clavarse directo a su cuello seguramente con la intención de dejar una marca.

El ritmo _normal_ y sinfónico que escasos cinco minutos atrás mantenían, se convirtió en uno salvaje y carente de armonía. Naruto empujó a Sasuke sobre el futón y comenzó a cabalgar nuevamente, al parecer amaba esa posición.

Por otro lado, el moreno, como siempre, intentó mantener el control y tomó al rubio por las caderas, haciendo más profundas y fuertes las penetraciones. Los gemidos habían pasado a su máxima expresión, al parecer ya no era tan importante el acallarlos sino más bien gritarlos.

**_—Naruto...  
_**  
Sasuke apretó fuertemente sus manos contra las caderas y su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, intentando reprimir o al menos intentar controlar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.  
_  
—**Termina dentro, dattebayo...**_

Y no hubo frase más sensual y erótica que aquella. En unos segundos, el moreno, levantando un poco las caderas terminó dentro del cuerpo de su amor, gimiendo desesperadamente y haciendo que su novio también lo hiciera.

Naruto se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, quien intentaba respirar y normalizar su respiración en un intento vano y sin causa alguna. Con una sonrisa plena y calmada, se reincorporó en pocos segundos y levantándose sacó el miembro semi erguido de su amante de su interior y viéndole maliciosamente le enseño el suyo que seguía totalmente erecto.

—**_Ni lo pienses_-** Volvió a repetir el moreno.

—**_Es mi regalo de Navidad_— **Y el rubio le vio de mala manera y arrugo el entrecejo. —**_Me lo debes._**

¿Acaso una apuesta? ¿Algún trato del que ella no se hubiese enterado? ¿De qué se había perdido?

Por escasos segundos, creyó entender todo y pensó estar mal pero lo siguiente que vio la dejo aún más sorprendida.

—**_Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta_—** Sasuke volteó la mirada indignado y un sonrojo cubría su rostro, instintivamente se acomodó bien en el futón y abrió las piernas.

—**_¡Te amo, dattebayo!_— **Al instante, Naruto se arrodilló entre sus piernas y juntando sus pechos le beso.

Una de las manos del rubio se fijó a uno de los muslos del moreno, mientras que la otra iba mucho más abajo. Debido a la humedad de los cuerpos y la lubricación del semen, a Naruto le fue fácil comenzar a tantear el terreno.

Tocando superficialmente la entrada de Sasuke, se dedico a besarle y a recorrer todo su cuerpo con caricias, intentando distraerlo del dolor. Segundos después y por causa de su ya incontenible deseo, fue introduciendo uno de sus dedos lentamente y seguido de ese, otro también fue introducido al blanco cuerpo.  
_  
Y los gemidos parecían no querer abandonar nunca aquella habitación..._

_**—Sasuke...**_

Naruto gimió roncamente al momento de sustituir los digitos por su palpitante miembro, se estaba volviendo loco. Con la misma seguridad con la que había sido penetrado, el rubio poco a poco se introdujo en su amante, haciendo que este se estremeciera y gimiera.  
_  
Al parecer ambos estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de cosas..._

De inmediato el miembro erecto entro por completo en la cavidad, esperó unos escasos segundos y comenzó a penetrarle con fuerza y deseo. Las piernas de Sasuke abrazaron las caderas de su amante, quien le besaba inconteniblemente y le sostenía a él para penetrarlo con mayor fuerza y facilidad.

Sakura sintió la humedad en su ropa intima y el calor del ambiente, estuvo tentada a complacerse a si misma mientras miraba el espectáculo cuando de repente alguien apareció a su lado.

**—Sakura-san ¿Qué estás haciendo?**— Las suaves pero perceptibles palabras la hicieron dar un pequeño brinco y mirarlo avergonzada.

—**Eh...yo...—**Y al escuchar otro gemido, recordó su estado y el pensarse a si misma como una perra caliente le importó muy poco. —**Estaba esperándote...**

Sin decirle alguna otra palabra y ante la confusión de Sai, Sakura lo tomó de la camisa y le dio un fuerte beso, luego de ello, lo arrastró hasta su habitación.

En esos momentos le daba gracias a Kami por no tener que compartir la habitación con Ino o cualquiera de las chicas.

Después de todo, ella si tendría una buena noche de navidad y alguien con quien comer Christmas Cake o al menos por los momentos.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura mantenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro mientras que Sai intentaba encontrar en algún libro la explicación a lo que había sucedido; Shikamaru y Temari habían despertado desnudos en la bañera; Gaara tuvo una excelente conversación -Y una excelente noche- con la versión ebria de Lee; Hinata había conocido el lado aún más "salvaje" de Kiba en el jardín; Neji había recibido golpiza y una dolorosa como placentera noche con TenTen; Ino descubrió que los gorditos no solo saben comer-en especial Chouji-; Iruka y Kakashi-sensei aún no habían salido de su habitación y finalmente, Naruto y Sasuke parecían pingüinos al caminar.

Aquella, sin dudas, fue la mejor navidad para cada uno de ellos.

Porque no había mejor regalo y mejor adaptación de las costumbres occidentales para el veinticuatro de diciembre, que un buen pastel acompañado de una buena botella de Sake y a tu lado alguien con quién hacer el amor.

* * *

Nota: Amo a los borrachos ¿Se nota? XDD

Hhahahahaha de verdad que busque y busque y por más que busque lo único que encontre es que los japoneses celebran la navidad con "Chrismas Cake" y la pasan al lado de su pareja o sus amigos en dado caso de que nadie le quiera y no tenga pareja XDDD

hahahahaha lo siento, aún no paro de reirme xD

¡Por Dios! XD se supone q lo escribi yo xD no debería matarme de risa XDD

se supone que ya se lo que pasará XD

¡Bueno! como les decia, mejor tarde que nunca así que :

¡Feliz Navidad super mega hiper duper atrasada! XD

XDDDDDDD espero les haya gustado aunque no es la fecha idonea ^w^ prometo tener el fic del 14 de febrero listo para su día XD

el cual por cierto comence termine de escribir hoy XD

Ahora, digamos que sé lo que sucederá y digo que será que me dejarán un review XDDDD

**Review~ ;3**

l

l

V


End file.
